combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tommygun9504/Tommygun9504's Grenade Gazzette - 10 March 2012
Hello, and welcome to another Grenade Gazzette. This time, we have the Top 5 Rage Kicks, three more Weapon Reviews, and some Combat Advice requests, and perhaps some off topic conversation and speculation? Yeah, I'll put some in. Top 5 Rage Kicks Some of these aren't really rage kicks, they're just... let's say "false" kicks. #5: The Epic Wallbang Kick Kill Creek, 1200 hours Under cover of friendly snipers, Tommygun9504 rushes the bridge from the right flank, hoping to provide combat marksmanship support to the friendly snipers on the left flank. However, when he reaches the train, a wild bunny-hopping Sergeant appears! Our startled soldier sprays the unwelcome intruder with his M14, but during the course of the firefight, several bullets have gone through the wooden train to embed themselves in our EMOD's nuts. After about 30 seconds of arguing, our accidental nutshotter was kicked from the game. He said he would CBL Report our lucky legionnaire, claiming that he had FRAPSed the kill. However, Tommygun9504 will dispute it if he does... He has his own video evidence. #4 The Similar Name Kick Rural Estate, 0700 hours Our hero returns, getting hammered in the wine cellars with his FAMAS G2 at the ready. His latest target stumbles into the cellar, and Tommygun9504 fires. His target is killed... By an OPKer on the other side of the map, with the name Tommygun with another 4-number string. Our EMOD this round forgets his combat spectacles, or gets flashbanged, but either way, kicked Tommygun from the game. After a quick whisper conversation, he reveals that he didn't read the names properly, and gifted him a 7-day M14 as compensation, which went on to be used in Kick No.5. #3: The "No Gun-Stealing" Kick Junk Flea, 0850 hours Tommygun9504 returns again, carrying his trusty, mostly unused M16A3 into an M16 Only firefight, when he is accused of stealing an M16A3 from a dead soldier. He decides to verbally b*tch slap the EMOD, by pointing out the uselessness of gunstealing when we're only allowed to use one weapon. He kicks Tommygun from the game, which ends 2 kills later. He then challenges Tommygun9504 to an M16 Only 1v1, where Tommygun9504 and our resident rager duke it out in the Death Room hallways. The match ends 30 to 8 (no joke) and Tommygun9504 then recaps his points, then leaves the EMOD to sulk at the sight of his freshly-nerfed KDR. #2: The "You're the (bundle of sticks) that kept camping me in MW3 Yesterday!" Kick. Rattlesnake, 1500 hours It's a Search and Destroy, with Tommygun9504 playing another defensive role, by camping behind an object with a shotgun, as seen in every Shotguns Only match ever played by our happy camper. While his team takes up defensive positions guarding Site A, our camper moves for Site B, to ambush any flankers. After pwning the EMOD 4 times in a row, he warns Tommygun not to camp there, or be kicked. Using his sophisticated, buckshot-filled brain, the EMOD decides to go for Site B again, thinking that the hotshot with the shotty won't be there, but as he plants the bomb, he emerges from the crate beside the one he was previously camping at, and adds some more lead to the EMOD. The EMOD then realised that Tommygun9504 was doing the exact same thing to him in Modern Warfare 3 the day before, recognising our shotgunning soldier's voice. Five minutes later, Tommygun proceeds to Snow Valley to try out his MG42 Steel in a longer range environment. #1: The OPK Look-Alike Kick Snow Valley, 1505 hours The legend returns to his home among the sandbags in Snow Valley, bringing some heavy firepower with him. He selects a perfect spot for an emplaced weapon, and pulls his MG42 Steel. He immediately hears gunfire from the right, and notices only friendly casualties. The enemy force, in an attempt to flank, move single file toward our machinegunning mercenary, and he opens fire upon the already-injured soldiers. He owns them all in quick succession, leaving the EMOD to suspect OPK. He quickly shows that there are much better tactics to use than charging an MG in single file, and waits for a retaliation. His only answer is the lobby suddenly appear in front of him, with the words "Kicked by Elite Moderator" appear before him. Sick of rage kicks, he then turns off the computer, and proceeds to make a meat pie, because that's what you do when you're bored where I come from. Weapon Reviews I renamed this section from "Must Have Weapons" because now I have more material to write about. ACR Sandfire A very impressive-looking weapon, with fantastic power and accuracy. The recoil is weak, but unfortunately, it handles more like the SCAR-L than the ACR. Performs well, especially on my home turf of Papa Server. If you have this weapon for 30 days to Permanent, I strongly suggest Level 3 Customisation. Tip: Make the first shot count. If it does, go for the kill. If not, break contact, because you'll most likely die trying to regain your aim. PP19 MOD I had my doubts about this weapon, like all SMGs, when I received it for one day from a Black HiSec Case. However, I was blown away by the impressive handling of an AR, with the recoil, portability and fast reload of an SMG. Makes me wonder how Scorpion could've made this weapon any better. Tip: Reload often, it's really fast. Saiga 20K Introduced to me by PenguinTaco, during a series of 1v1 matches on Oil Rig, he dominated me with it for the first 5 kills. However, once I got lucky with the R870 MCS, I quickly swapped, and I learned to love this weapon. It's a GP Standard weapon with a low rank restriction, so it's easy to get. It's accurate once you are within range of your target. Definitely takes the cake against my R870 MCS, simply because it's full auto, not pump action, meaning it takes less time to reload its 8 shells than it takes me to reload my 7. Tip: Commit yourself, when in a firefight. Never break contact, unless you can do it in a split second. Combat Advice Is there a way to send private messages on the wiki? Is the G36E's scope miscalibrated, or do I just suck with it? Is the Magpul FMG-9 worth buying? Speculation Call me slow, but I just noticed that they were supposed to catch the Nemexis CEO in Nemexis HQ, but they failed. Do you think that, like Desert Thunder and Cabin Fever, there'll be a "sequel" to this map? Hired Guns is seeming a little bit empty without a choice of map to play it on. Do you think that they'll create future maps, and if they do, will it still be gold that's being stolen? With the "Kony 2012" thing that's going round, I just had an idea. Bet it won't happen, but you know how Karma Koin is supposed to donate %1 of all purchases to charity? Maybe they'll donate it to Invisible Children, and Nexon'll do some sort of promotion about it? Like I said, bet it won't happen. Off-Topic Discussion What do you think of the Kony 2012 video? I think it's very, very sad indeed, but you must remember that it's being dramatized by Invisible Children. It's also providing another megaphone topic, which I hate at the best of times. I've noticed that Nexon are bringing in new weapons, and not variants. What completely new weapon would you like to see? I'd like to see the AK5 series. As for variants, I'd like to see some XM8 variants. Nexon's been going on a World War Two spree for the last two patches. MG34, STG-44, FG-42, Thompson. Maybe they'll bring in a Sten next? Or a Springfield? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts